


What do you mean talentless?

by ari_bearwitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_bearwitch/pseuds/ari_bearwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for nico b</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean talentless?

Hajime sat next to Chiaki playing Pokomon Garnet and was currently up against her in fierce combat.  
"Rayquazies you draco meteor!" Chiaki shouted as stood up, pointing a finger dramatically at Hagime's Game Girl Advance. And with that the battle was over and Chiaki had won with 2 of her Pokomon left.

Hajime let out a sigh. He would never beat the ultimate gamer at a game, why did he even try? Chiaki gave Hajime a knowing looking as her face puffed up. "Hajime, quit getting so upset, you did really good! You're the first people to ever get me down to 2 Pokomon." Chiaki said,Hoping to cheer Hajime up,but she was only met with silence. ".........It's about the talent thing, isn't it?" Chiaki let out an aggravated sigh of her own, before sitting back down next to Hajime and chuckling. "You know you're just as obsessed with talent as Komeda is with hope."

All of a sudden Komeda materialized out of no where. "Ah ha ha! Did somebody say HOPE?" he asked in a batshit crazy fashion. Hajime was freaked out and jumped out of his seat,but Chiaki was completely unfazed by it, like this had happened many times before. Chiaki continued like he wasn't even there. "Besides Hajime,you already have a talent that the recruiters just haven't noticed yet."

Hajime was shocked. He had a talent he didn't know about, but Chiaki did? What the hell could that be? "Chiaki, what are you talking about? I don't have a tal...." Hajime began, but was cut off by Komeda. "Oh so I'm not the only one who sees it then? How lucky! Now I have proof that this guy is one of the world's hopes!!!!" Komeda began to laugh maniacally after saying that.

"..........What talent do I have then?" Hajime asked. Then Junko popped out of nowhere. "Ha ha ha! what a fucking loser, not even knowing your own talent. It should be the most obvious thing in the world for you to figure out." When Hajime looked at this new person with confusion, Junko returned the look with a pissed expression. "WOOOOOOOOOW! You really are that stupid aren't ya? Well let me spell it out to ya. You see, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will always attract people to you. Like, TL;DR Version of this whole spiel I was about to go on, pretty much everyone wants to fuck you, including me, which I don't understand,but it feels me with DESPAIR!!!!! I FUCKING LOVE IT!!!!!! HAVE BABIES WITH ME HAJIME!!!!!!!!!!!" Junko said as she began foaming at the mouth.

"Um I think I’m gonna leave." Hajime said, but as he walked away a bunch of the other talented students. Then they began to pile on top of Hajime like a bunch of zombies trying to eat a person.

Then Hajime woke up in his bed with a start, breathing hard. "Oh god! what a bad dream!" Hajime said. "Oh Hajime, my little hope bagel, are you aright?" Komeda said as he rubbed he naked body on Hajime. Hajime let out a shrill shout. 

Hajime woke up in his bed again. "....................................I'm never eating Teruteru's food again." Hajime said.


End file.
